


Show Me Your Teeth

by ArtsyFartsyBro



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Mentions of various other characters - Freeform, Platonic Relationship, Post pacifist, Reader Insert, gender nutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5320907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsyFartsyBro/pseuds/ArtsyFartsyBro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans and Papyrus want to learn about teeth and its up to the reader to provide them with what information they can. Even with a hands on approach.<br/>Platonic Sans x Gender neutral Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me Your Teeth

Neither Sans nor Papyrus had seen a human speak in their life times and, while they assumed there were similarities simply based on viewing the immediate anatomy and movements of their mute human ambassador, there was still much to discover.

One could imagine the surprise the brothers felt when catching glimpses of hard, white formations in the mouths of the verbose humans when they first left the underground. Their surprise only intensified the closer into the suburban areas they drew what with the advertisements to make those mysterious white shapes brighter and healthier plastered shamelessly along roads, in print media, and on many electronic devices in forced, faux smiles. Their first major concern which their beloved Frisk could not explain to them was why there weren’t a larger variety of head shape amongst the humans they viewed. However, Frisks confusion led them to assuming the wide variety in heads was mostly a monster thing and the three agreed they would act upon their determination to find a better suited answer at a later date. Their second concern, which Frisk could assist with by directing them to a library, was what they were. The two spent two full days at the library, learning what they could about the teeth humans had and, it wasn’t until papyrus discovered what teeth were made of, and was quite shocked at his findings, that they were kicked out.

"Bone, brother! Human teeth are bones!“ He exclaimed on the way out. "I assumed they had descended from skeletons but this could be totally different! What if they _are_ skeletons, Sans!? Skeletons with weird squishy armor! Our kind have betrayed us! Oh! Oh no! Brother, I spent so long attempting to capture a human! I must apologize to Frisk immediately!"

"I’m sure Frisk has forgiven you already, Pap. You did apologize.” Sans reminds as they are escorted out of the library. “Lets head back to the group and think more on it later. I bet they’re all hungry. Hows about you make us some grub?” The distraction is welcomed by the taller as he begins to explain to Sans how excited he is to share his culinary expertise in one specific form of pasta to the humans who most defiantly have missed out on such a wonderful thing. After dinner, the skeletons decided they would put off further research into human anatomy. This, of course, did not sit well with the workaholic Papyrus until Sans suggested they focus on human customs with the rest of their group as Alphys’ anime weren’t very informative on this particular region. After they started, they quickly learned just how different the two species were and focused entirely on that, nearly forgetting about anatomy aside from what was and wasn’t okay to view in public.

 

* * *

 

You notice the way Sans is looking at you, his brows furrowed slightly and the smile replaced with a slight frown, eyes focused on you. You shift forward in your seat, resting your forearms on your knees and folding your hands together, ceasing your speech and raising your brows at him, questioningly. “You okay there, pal?” You inquire after a moment. You had known Sans for over a month and, despite such a short time period, you had grown close. Not once in that time had you seen the skeleton view you in such a manner.

He shook his head, a mental clearing he’d picked up in his time around humans, and smiled again. “Ah, yeah. ’M fine. Just..” He pauses. “I really wanna know more about your mouth.” He states and it catches you off guard.

"My mouth?“ You repeat, sitting up. "What about it?” You had previously agreed to answering any question you could to further educate the monster on what was common knowledge among humans but never had anticipated an inquiry on your mouth.

"The white things- teeth.“ He moves closer. "How do they stay in?” The white spots in the otherwise empty sockets are focused on your mouth.

"Well,“ you begin. "These are my adult teeth and they’re attached to my skull at the root through some weird thing that I’m not sure of.” you explain.

"It’s part of your skull then? But they’re poking out! Shouldn’t your skeleton be inside your meat suit?“ He inquired, lightly grasping your jaw and pulling your mouth open. "Whats the pink stuff? And that weird wiggly thing?” He asks, releasing you.

"My gums. I think they help hold the teeth in place too. And my tongue. Its some muscle that helps me move around food to eat and also, its very important to speech. As for teeth, they are to help chew solids to grind them up small enough that i can swallow them. My mouth is wet due to saliva which aids in breaking down foods as well.“ He’s looking at you funny again.

"Can I feel?” He requests and it doesn’t surprise you too much. He’s always struck you as very curious. You give him permission and inform him not to try to remove your teeth. “So de-mandible-ing” he says and you cant help but snort as, that is in fact what your jaw is, and open your mouth to his prodding phalanges. He pokes at your teeth first, running his finger along the crowns of your lower molars, then to the foremost teeth, lightly tapping them before doing the same to the top. “So, they’re symmetrical for the most part.” He comments mostly to himself as he moves to feeling along your gums. It feels strange to the both of you, him having his finger enveloped by flesh and you having a literal boney finger poking around your mouth. He finally pokes at your tongue and is startle by the way it naturally reacts to his touch before he lightly pinched it, running his thumb over it. After a long moment, he pulls back and rubs his fingers together before wiping them off on his jacket. You close your mouth. “Humans are kinda cool.” He says after a moment. “Papyrus is gonna love knowing what I learned.” He smiles. “I just hope he doesn’t find it mandible-tory to feel too. Cause you two don’t really know each other and mouths seem really important to humans. He’s a little rough. But still very cool.” You chuckle at the joke.

"If he wants to feel, as long as he’s careful, I guess he can feel.“ You say and Sans smiles. You later find out that it is very difficult for Papyrus to be gentle when he’s excited and you end up with a lightly bruised chin at his grip and your tongue is a little sore as well, all in the name of education.

**Author's Note:**

> Technically speaking, teeth are not classified specifically as bone but the statement in this story made by Papyrus is to be assumed simply his understanding.


End file.
